Abandonment
by Kingstriker
Summary: AU story. A young Kirby and Magolor were best friends and treated each other like brothers. But after one little mishap, they are seperated and Kirby is lost in a dangerous town. Feeling abandoned and weak, Galacta Knight takes him in and he vows to help Kirby search for Magolor who is looking for Kirby as well. But will Meta Knight get revenge on Kirby for destroying the Halberd?
1. Chapter 1: Trust Me

Abandonment

_**Hey guys I'm back with another Kirby story that I've been meaning to write for some time now. Of course this is AU and some elements from my other Kirby story "Then why are you back?" will be featured in this such as Blade being a girl and Magolor being Kirby's best friend. So here it is!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Trust Me

In Dreamland, Kirby was once an abandoned little puffball who was left behind by his own parents. He was alone, afraid and was forced to make himself a home where he currently lived still. But one stormy night, an alien named Magolor entered Popstar through a inter-dementional portal and crashed his ship near Kirby's little house. Kirby agreed to help fix Magolor's ship but afterwards Magolor didn't feel like leaving as he had too much fun with Kirby throughout his time in Dreamland. Since then, Magolor agreed to take Kirby into the Lor Starcutter as his new home. And Magolor parked the ship right next to Kirby's house where it stayed possibly forever. These two never seperated and did all kinds of dangerous and crazy things with each other. One morning, two years later, Kirby and Magolor were just returning from Whispy Woods after gathering a few apples.

"I told you he wouldn't wake up!" Kirby said swallowing an apple.

"Okay, okay you were right! Give it a rest!" Magolor rolled his eyes.

When they got to the Lor Starcutter, they began to eat all the apples. Afterwards they decided to go check out the beach where many people were located having a good time! Kirby quickly ran towards the water but Magolor stopped him.

"It hasn't been an hour after you ate Kirby!" Magolor reminded him.

"Since when has that stopped me?" Kirby chuckled.

"Just saying!" Magolor shrugged.

Kirby mocked him before splashing the floating alien with water.

"Ah, why you little-"

Magolor dives into the water and starts splashing Kirby who tries to splash back. During this time, they began to hear rumbling. The waves got bigger and pummeled Kirby and Magolor until they were layed out across the sand. Just then, a large ship with what looked like a large mask on the front end, made itself known casting a large shadow on the beach.

"Whoa, hey Magolor, we should check that out!" Kirby suggested.

"What? Are you kidding me? That's trespassing!" Magolor grabbed his head.

"So? Not like we are going to get caught! After all, I'm good with stealth!" Kirby bragged.

"Says the guy who nearly got us arrested for breaking into that bakery!" Magolor shook his head.

"Hey, we got out didn't we?" Kirby smirked.

"By a split second!"

"Whatever, come on, just float us up there!"

"Shouldn't I just go get the Lor Starcutter?"

"It'll be gone by then!"

Magolor sighed, picked up Kirby, and flew up to the ship. This ship was no ordinary ship, it was actually the Halberd. The Halberd was being controlled by the great Meta Knight who was known throughout Dreamland and possibly beyond. He loved flying around Dreamland in the Halberd hoping for some good adventures. He made the ship all by himself and thought he was the best ship-builder. For some reason today, Meta Knight didn't activate the security system since Kirby and Magolor landed safely on the top.

"What are you trying to do get us killed?" Magolor snarled deeply in fear.

"What? I just wanna see him! And mabye take some food while I'm here!" Kirby thought.

"Dude, he probably has an army of knights or robots waiting for any intruders!' Magolor said.

"Well, I can just inhale them! No problem!" Kirby said opening a hatch nearbye.

Magolor gulped and followed Kirby as they travled down to the main floor of the Halberd. So far, there was no one in sight. Which was strange, Meta Knight couldn't possibly pilot this ship by himself. But...he _did_ make it himself...so it pretty much was possible.

"What now?" Magolor asked. "We don't know our own way around this place!"

"We'll just have to seperate then! You go this way..." Kirby points behind Magolor, then in front of himself. "...and I will go that way!"

"Fine...but if I get my ass kicked! I'm kicking your ass!"

"How can you kick my ass without feet!"

"Oh, you know what I mean...just go!" Magolor shoved him forward before heading off.

Magolor found an air duct and climbed in thinking it was a better place to hide from others. Kirby ran through hallways and looked in nearly every room.

"Ugh, not a single sign of food or Meta Knight. If only there was just a sign." Kirby sighed as he continued to walk around.

Meanwhile, Magolor crawled through the air ducts glad there was enough room for him.

"Ugh, why does Kirby always get me into these messes?" Magolor sighed after making another turn.

Finally he came to an opening below him where he could see the bridge. Surprisingly, Meta Knight was not there.

"That's strange...where did he go?" Magolor asked trying to see the best he could.

Suddenly he heard something being turned on, like a fan or a heater. He felt wind began to pull him back. His gloved hands clawed at the bottom of the vent as he tried desperately to hold on. He started slipping and soon was blasted backwards, slamming into sides and corners of the vents as he zoomed all around the Halberd vents.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Magolor screamed.

Various dent shapes and sizes were made around the place. Eventually, Kirby could hear Magolor's screams and he saw the ducts above him creating strange dents on the sides. One even looked like Magolor's face with his eyes wide open. Kirby followed him but didn't exactly pay attention to where he was going. He slammed into a door that was the entrance to the bridge. When he got there, Magolor finally smashed through another opening and fell onto the control panel smashing them. Sirens blared and the ship began to tilt left and right. Kirby screamed knowing they were caught.

"MAGOLOR YOU SMASHED THE CONTROLS!" Kirby yelled.

"Well I can't help that the opening was right below this stuff!" Magolor sneered.

Just then, a blue puffball entered wearing armor and a cape that could turn into bat wings. He weilded a sword he named Galaxia and he didn't look happy.

"INTRUDERS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SHIP?" The blue puffball roared.

"Oh no, it's Meta Knight!" Kirby backed away from the knight.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Meta Knight charged Kirby ready to swing Galaxia.

Magolor knew this was pretty much Kirby's fault, but he wasn't about to let some knight beat on him. Kirby attempted to run away but Meta Knight was faster and tackled Kirby down. Kirby didn't have time to plead as Meta Knight landed a few punches to Kirby's face. Magolor ran over and grabbed Galaxia from Meta Knight but tripped in the process. Distracted, Kirby shoved Meta Knight off him and ran to the controls. Meta Knight turned his cape into bat wings and chased Magolor in the air.

"GIVE ME BACK GALAXIA!" Meta Knight demanded.

"You have to catch me first!" Magolor teased.

But then, the ship tilted hard right smashing Magolor into a wall and bouncing back into Meta Knight sending them to the floor. Kirby was desperately trying to control the ship and make a safe crash landing. The Halberd was nearly nose-diving into the ocean below. Just as Kirby believed to have the ship under control, Meta Knight tackled Kirby into the window and it cracked.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Meta Knight snarled.

Suddenly, Magolor ended up smashing into Meta Knight putting enough pressure on the window for it to break and send Kirby plummeting down into the ocean.

"KIRBY NO!" Magolor screamed. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Magolor roughly tackled Meta Knight back into the ship and they started fighting. But luckily with Kirby's efforts the ship was landing away from sinking in the ocean and Kirby in fact had landed safely in an abandoned street. However, the Halberd began to rotate and tilt completely left until it was sideways. Magolor pried Meta Knight away from him and smashed the knight against the steering wheel. Magolor retreated to the back of the Halberd to quickly find the engine room. When he got there, he saw it malfunctioning and little pieces were flying out.

"OH NO!" Magolor said seeing the engine getting ready to blow.

Kirby watched in horror as the Halberd collided with the ground, and in a flash, a fiery explosion shook all of Dreamland. Kirby, Magolor and Meta Knight were caught in the explosion and sent flying in different directions far away from each other. Magolor and Kirby were flung somewhere away from Dreamland while Meta Knight was blasted towards Whispy Woods. There was a little town that surrounded the outskirts of Dreamland where the most cruel and violent people lived. And that's where Kirby landed. Magolor had landed on an island not far from Dreamland. All three were instantly knocked out upon impact and pieces of the Hlaberd scattered everywhere, some landing on Kirby covering him. The fire had died down and smoke was left behind. It was silent...like nothing ever happened. Kirby was able to gain some conscious and could see what looked like a pair of pink eyes looking at him from nearbye. The rest of the face covered by a mask, but he saw what looked like angel wings on the sides. But before he could focus his vision, he passed out...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**I think there was a little suspense here and there. But overall I think I did pretty good to start off. Well, let me know what you think and hopefully I can update daily!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lost And Found

Chapter 2: Lost And Found

It had started to rain hard and by that time the smoke from the destroyed Halberd had been blown away. Kirby lies motionless on the ground with no help in sight. The figure Kirby thought he had saw was nowhere to be seen. But Kirby began to gain consciousness again just in time to see some more strange figures. The figures were a bit taller than him and hid themselves under cloaks, but their red eyes were easily visible. They all wore spiked gloves that had a few blood stains on them. Kirby was too weak to get up and run, so he stayed there wondering just what they would do to him. He knew all too well about the dangerous criminals that surrounded the dark parts of Dreamland. They were all banished from Dreamland for their acts and hated non-criminals that entered their turf.

"Hey look here! It's some pink puffball." One said.

Kirby looked around to see he was surrounded just as one crook walked to him and roughly picked him up.

"What are you doing around here?" The crook sneered.

_"Did they not hear the explosion or at least see the ship?" _Kirby thought.

Kirby was too tired to speak out and the crook held up a spiked fist.

"You know what happens to non-criminals who enter this area?" The man asked.

Kirby wearily shook his head.

"THEY GET POUNDED!"

But before the man could strike. Another voice was heard.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone turns to the voice and Kirby recognizes the person he saw earlier. The pink eyes, the angel wings, the mask and just the look of a knight. Some of the criminals looked frightened.

"Oh no! It's him!"

"Not him!"

"We're screwed!"

"Stop being a bunch a babies and thrash that guy!" One growled at the others.

Kirby weakily smiled at the knight and used this as a distraction to use some of his strength to suck up the criminal holding onto him. With a gulp he was gone surprising the other people.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"THAT PUFFBALL JUST ATE OUR LEADER!"

"GET HIM!"

The knight grabbed Kirby and tossed him behind him.

"KID STAY BACK! RUN AND HIDE! I CAN HANDLE THIS!" The knight said taking out his lance.

Kirby nodded and ran limping. He looked back seeing the knight stabbing the crooks and punching others. Kirby ran down a few streets and into an alley that was luckily empty. He listened for any more signs of fighting but heard nothing. He collasped again and just listened to the sounds of his breathing. After feeling around himself and felt the cold blood sliding down his body, he could finally hear the sounds of walking. Kirby listened carefully and was worried about the knight who was trying to save him. The footsteps got closer and closer. Kirby shut his eyes before he felt a glove rub against his cheek making him open his eyes again.

"Are you alright?" The person asked.

Kirby got up to see the knight standing before him. The lance was stained with blood and so was his mask. Kirby examined the knight more closely. He was a puffball like him, only a brighter pink and with golden horns. Kirby nodded in response.

"Do not be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you! Come, I will take you to my house safe away from those criminals." The knight said holding out a hand.

Kirby smiled and nodded before taking the knight's hand and walking with him out of the alley.

"What's your name?" The knight asked.

"I'm Kirby! What's yours?"

"I am Galacta Knight."

"Wow, that's a cool name! Can I just call you Galacta?"

"Sure!"

"You're not a bad guy like those other guys are you? I mean, only criminals come here!"

"Well, I used to be! But I got tired of having to run away from police and stealing from others so I decided to live a normal life."

Galacta Knight was a witness to the destruction of the Halberd and knew Kirby was involved but was impressed by it. As they got to his house, Galacta Knight treated Kirby's wounds and grabbed a few apples from the kitchen. Kirby eagerly swallowed them up making Galacta chuckle.

"My, you were hungry!" Galacta patted Kirby on the head. "So...tell me about yourself."

Kirby blushed as Galacta sat next to him on his bed.

"Well, my parents mysteriously left me when I was a little and my best friend Magolor took me in. We did so much crazy stuff we nearly got arrested a few times. But today I wanted to meet Meta Knight and see his ship so me and Magolor snuck in and accidently damaged the controls. I'm sure you know what happened from there." Kirby explained.

"Oh yes I do! I saw the whole thing."

"Well, thank you for saving me back there. Those guys were going to kill me." Kirby laughed.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" Galacta smiled behind them mask.

Kirby then frowned and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Galacta asked.

"I'm worried for Magolor! He got seperated! I don't know where he is!"

"I'm sure you'll find him...or he will find you!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

Kirby smiled at the knight. He knew he could trust this knight with his life.

"You're welcome to stay here until Magolor shows up!" Galacta Knight offered.

"Thank you!"

Just then they heard the front door open. Galacta Knight got off the bed and walked out into the living room. When he saw who it was, he laughed. It was Meta Knight who looked like he had been attacked by a gang. His mask was cracked, and cape/wings were torn, and the rest of his visible body was bruised. He even had a black eye. Kirby just listened from Galacta's room.

"Wow Meta Knight, you look like you had quite an adventure!" Galacta snorted.

"Oh shut up Galacta! I don't have time for your remarks! Did you not see that my ship exploded?" Meta Knight snarled.

"Yes I saw everything! What took so long to get here?"

"First of all my wings are weak, second I had to escape a big tree that had like an animal army. Then I got chased away by the people of Dreamland." Meta Knight growled getting in Galacta's face.

"Chill out brother, you're going to scare the kid!" Galacta Knight tried to calm him down.

"Kid? What kid?" Meta Knight seeing that Galacta was blocking the way to his room.

"A kid I would advise you to not really know about!" Galacta said pressing his back against his door.

"Move out of the way!" Meta Knight said trying to push past Galacta.

"Meta Knight please respect some privacy!" Galacta said struggling with his brother making it look like some crazy dance.

Eventually, Meta Knight shoved Galacta Knight into the door hard enough for them to come crashing into the room with Meta Knight on top. When Kirby and Meta Knight's eyes locked on each other, they both gasped.

"YOU!" Meta Knight snarled.

"Uh-oh!" Kirby winced.

"YOU DESTROYED MY SHIP!" Meta Knight roared charging at Kirby.

Galacta Knight tried to hold him back.

"Meta Knight stop it was an accident! He didn't mean to!"

"STOP COVERING FOR HIM! WHY IS HE IN OUR HOUSE?"

"I'm taking him in until he can find his friend!"

"NO WAY! HE IS NOT STAYING IN HERE! HE CAN LIVE WITH THE OTHER CRIMINALS!" Meta Knight suggested.

"What? He was nearly killed by them!"

"Well, he's going to be killed by me!"

Kirby meanwhile had covered his ears and turned away not wanting to hear what Meta Knight had to say. Meta Knight broke from Galacta's grasp and took out Galaxia. He ran over, turned Kirby around and held his sword up to Kirby's face.

"You're going to pay for this Kirby!" Meta Knight promised.

Meta Knight's eyes were red with rage.

"I'm sorry Meta Knight, I just wanted to see your ship!" Kirby tried to explain to no avail.

"Yeah, and you SAW it crash and blow up right before your little eyes!" Meta Knight sneered.

Meta Knight turned to Galcta who looked shocked.

"You can take care of this menace all you want. But leave me out of it!" Meta Knight stormed to his room.

"Asshole!" Galacta Knight muttered before closing his door. "You okay Kirby?"

"Yeah...but I'm scared of him!" Kirby whimpered.

Galacta Knight sighed and sat beside Kirby on the bed again.

"Kirby...he's going to take some time getting used to. After all you did blow his ship up and he has to rebuild it. Look, I think it would be safer to stay around here and not wander out too much. Your buddy Magolor will have to come to you. He's older and more experienced out than you are. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you two out alright? And if Meta Knight gives you any trouble, just let me know! I'll straighten him out!"

"Thank you!"

Meanwhile, somewhere away from Dreamland, Magolor finally awoke and looked at his surroundings. The island was pretty small and he could clearly see Dreamland in the distance.

"I must find Kirby...at least before Meta Knight kills him!" Magolor said and flew off!

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Close Encounters

Chapter 3: Close Encounters

As it got very late, Kirby had decided he was ready for bed. After Galacta Knight showed him around the house, Kirby noticed there were only two beds, Meta Knight's and Galacta Knight's. Kirby looked upset which Galacta Knight noticed before they returned to his room.

"I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements Kirby. But...you can sleep with me!" Galacta Knight offered.

Kirby looked at him, then his wings, than back to his face.

"Don't worry, the wings aren't too big!" Galacta Knight chuckled.

"He-he, thank you Galacta!" Kirby smiled.

"You're welcome!" Galacta Knight smiled behind the mask.

Galacta Knight layed on one side of the bed and folded his wings a bit. Kirby eagerly tucked himself on the other side. Both were facing each other. Galacta Knight hadn't gone to sleep yet and just watched as Kirby was in deep sleep. Galacta Knight took a hand and rubbed Kirby's head soothing the puffball. And that moment Galacta Knight made a vow, he would protect Kirby for as long as it takes his friend to find him. Magolor traveled back to Dreamland assuming Kirby to have landed there. He found Kirby's house completely destroyed from pieces of the Halberd crushing it. The Lor Starcutter recieved heavy damage as well. Magolor knew in order to find Kirby, he had to get his ship fixed. He began to salvage parts from the Halberd and pieces from Kirby's house. Toikori was asleep in his nest but was awoken from all the noise.

"Magolor, can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to fix my ship so I can find Kirby?" Magolor retorted back.

"That ship must have killed him! What's the point?"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Magolor snarled floating up to the bird and attempted to snatch him.

Toikori flew off laughing while Magolor fumed. He decided to go back to the ship for some rest hoping Kirby was okay. He would start looking for him first thing in the morning. The next day, Kirby awoke the next day seeing he was alone in the bed. He looked around but Galacta Knight wasn't in the room at all. Kirby rubbed his eyes and got out of bed to make it up. Afterwards he walked into the kitchen to see Meta Knight sitting at the table reading the newspaper but gave a quick angry glance to Kirby who went to sit on the opposite side of the table. Galacta Knight came out of the hallway and stretched. He had just came from the bathroom.

"Morning Kirby!" Galacta Knight rubbed Kirby's head.

"Morning Galacta!" Kirby greeted.

Meta Knight growled and clenched the newspaper tighter. Kirby didn't have to tell Galacta Knight what he wanted to eat since he ate anything and everything. Kirby looked across the table to see Meta Knight staring at him. Kirby nervously waved but Meta Knight pointed at him and clenched his fist tight before going back to the newspaper. Galacta Knight rolled his eyes as he finished making Kirby's food. Later on, Kirby and Galacta played some video games together in his room while Meta Knight read in his own room.

"That damn runt, thinking he can just do whatever he wants after destroying my ship. I'll get him back! I should hire some of my old friends to teach him a lesson. No! I must take of this myself!" Meta Knight concluded and continued to read.

Kirby and Galacta Knight had taken a break and were talking again.

"Hey Galacta, so what's with the armor exactly. I mean, I know you both were criminals once but...criminal knights?" Kirby asked.

"At first, the armor was to hide our faces so no one would recognize us...but after turning away from the old lifestyle, we became knight heroes and followed the path of knighthood. We've been enjoying it ever since."

"Do you and Meta Knight get along?"

"Not all the time, we argue and fight plenty of times...but at the end of the day we resolve our problems with a simple armed duel."

"I see, did you and Meta Knight have a gang out there?"

"Yeah...we had two others in our gang. There names were Sword and Blade. Haven't seen them for a few years. Some say they're still causing havoc like beating or killing people. Of course by now they could be in jail. They were very violent with their victims. But they did what they had to do to survive like us. What I had noticed is that Blade is possibly the only female of the criminals around here.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah...and she can be crazier than Sword who actually is her brother."

"Interesting!"

Kirby knew he would have to be extra careful when outside of the house. He was afraid of being caught by these two. Later, Kirby went outisde to examine his surroundings. Where the house was, it didn't look that bad. The houses were very clean, big and seemed to host happy people. Kirby assumed this was one of the nicer streets. Of course it was small and Kirby could clearly see the dangerous areas far down the street. Kirby noticed that there was a huge distance between this house and the others. This must have been how Meta Knight was able to build the Halberd. Meta Knight tore down unused houses and used all their backyards to fit the Halberd. A few people were outside playing or on their porches talking and they didn't recognize Kirby.

"Who's that kid?"

"Pfft, probably those knight's little brother...or cousin...or something!"

Kirby didn't hear their conversations and continued to walk. As he approached the end of the street. He could see two armored crooks threatening a little kid over some money. The male crook had a mace and the female crook had an ax.

"Give it up shrimp!" The one with the long helmet and torn cape demanded.

"Before we hurt you!" The other one with the red hair in the back and spiked gloves sneered.

The little kid gave them everything he had and ran off crying.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" The first one laughed and high-fived the other one.

Just as they turned towards Kirby's direction, Kirby jumped behind a fence but crashed into a pile of wood creating a lot of noise.

"What was that?" The red-haired female one asked raising her weapon.

"Don't know...let's check it out. It came from over here!" The male one said.

Kirby panicked and tried to get under the pile of wood. But there wasn't enough to hide him completely. He hid where the fence had a corner and sat in the darkened area. He could hear footsteps on the other side of the fence.

"See anything?"

"No, let me check over here!"

Kirby could hear a female voice and remembered that Galacta Knight had told him about there being only one female criminal around here...Blade. Suddenly, Blade came around the fence and spotted Kirby staring at her with huge eyes. Of course she couldn't see him fully where Kirby was sitting. So she threw down her weapon and pounced on Kirby raising a fist ready to slam the spikes on her glove into the puffball's face but when she got a good look of his face she seemed hesistant. Kirby expected Blade to call out to Sword...but she didn't.

"Hey Blade, did you find anybody?" Sword asked.

Kirby had began to cry but Blade still answered back.

"No...just someone's shed fell over." Blade said still looking at Kirby.

As far as Blade was concerned, Kirby was too young to even have one dollar on him...and he had no pockets. And Blade didn't want to waste time attacking someone who had nothing she wanted. She picked up her ax and pointed it close in Kirby's face before retracting it and leaving him without a word. Kirby was relieved when he heard them leaving. Just then he saw Meta Knight coming towards him.

"Kirby! What are you doing sitting around in someone's yard?" Meta Knight asked grabbing Kirby's arm tightly.

"I was hiding!" Kirby tried to explain.

"You're coming with me!" Meta Knight sneered putting more pressure on Kirby's arms.

"What did I do?" Kirby asked confused.

"Piss me off, that's one thing!" Meta Knight sneered dragging Kirby into their back yard.

Meta Knight threw Kirby across from him and took out Galaxia. Kirby looked shocked and couldn't see Galacta Knight anywhere!

"What are going to do to me?" Kirby asked.

"I'm going to get my revenge! Which is why you are going to fight me!" Meta Knight sneered.

"WHAT? No way! I can't do that!" Kirby said backing up. "Come on, I just wanted to go for a walk."

"If you want to go out into the dark parts of this town, you need to know how to fight like the low-life you are!" Meta Knight said charging at him.

Kirby looked completely in utter shock as he had no weapons on him to inhale and copy their abilities. But...he could simply _take_ one. Kirby started it up but Meta Knight didn't move, instead, he stopped and just laughed.

"Silly Kirby, I can't be inhaled because I am too heavy!"

But Kirby already knew that, he was trying to suck up Galaxia. Meta Knight began to lose his grip on Galaxia and tugged on it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Meta Knight snarled.

But soon he let go and Kirby stopped inhaling in time to catch Galaxia in his hand. He waved it victorious towards the enraged Meta Knight.

"THAT'S IT KIRBY! GIVE IT BACK!"

Meta Knight charged Kirby and wrestled him for Galaxia. But in the scuffle Kirby swung a sword beam and knocked Meta Knight through his own bedroom window scaring Galacta Knight out of the living room.

"What the hell?" Galacta Knight said seeing Meta Knight on the floor. "Meta Knight what's the big idea, you broke the window."

"I didn't do this. Kirby took Galaxia and casted a sword beam!" Meta Knight accused.

"Why would he have Galaxia?" Galacta asked walking with him back outside to Kirby.

"He inhaled it away from me!"

Outside, Kirby was examining Galaxia not noticing the knights walking to him.

"GIVE. IT. BACK!" Meta Knight snarled holding out a hand.

Kirby quickly did before getting a shove from Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight stop! What were you doing anyway?"

"I challenged him to a fight!"

"A sword fight or fist fight, because it seemed like both!"

"Pfft, like I'd give Kirby any of our own weapons! Apparently inhaling is all he needs!"

"Well that's not fair to him, we didn't even master inhaling like he has! You can't just drag Kirby into a fight if he doesn't want to."

"Well stuff like that will happen out in the streets! He's better off helping me repair my ship!"

"Do I have to?" Kirby asked.

"Do you want to live?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight shut up! He doesn't need to help you with anything! Do it yourself!" Galacta Knight growled.

Both brothers stared down each other with Kirby thinking a fight would break out. But Meta Knight broke the silence.

"Whatever, but I'm not through with him!" Meta Knight walked away with a low growl.

Kirby and Galacta look at each other confused.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking Help

Chapter 4: Seeking Help

Magolor was actually a fast builder and was able to fix the Lor Starcutter in no time. He made sure all the systems were functioning correctly and he powered up the engine. He thought mabye he'd ask around to see if anybody has seen him. He turned the engine off and exited before going to find Whispy. In Whispy Woods, Whispy was busy talking to the many animals surrounding him. He didn't expect Magolor to come towards him looking freaked out.

"Excuse me Whispy, I was wondering if you ever saw Kirby come by!" Magolor asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday before that big explosion. Do you know what that was?" Whispy asked.

"Meta Knight not knowing how to steer correctly." Magolor lied.

"Oh, man it's a good thing we did get rid of him then! He could've destroyed the entire land of Dreamland." Whispy said angered.

"Tell me about it, anyhoo, thank you!" Magolor said and left.

Magolor was not allowed anywhere near the idiot King Dedede's castle since the king didn't like aliens and thought they would kill him. However, a few Waddle Dees were outside the castle and Magolor went to talk to them.

"Hi guys, have any of you seen Kirby?" Magolor asked.

But the Waddle Dees shook their heads. Magolor clenched his fists upset with the situation. His bruises and scratches were beginning to hurt again.

"Well, thanks anyway." Magolor said and flew off.

Magolor finally was convinced that Kirby didn't land in Dreamland at all. But...mabye somewhere close by. He went back to the Lor Starscutter and slammed his head on a space beside the controls. He had begun to cry. Nothing made sense. How far could Kirby have gone? It shouldn't have been very far. He began to worry wether Meta Knight had captured him or killed him. His anger began to boil over and he clenched his gloved fists tightly.

"I must find Kirby no matter the cost!" Magolor vowed and started up the ship.

Magolor decided that mabye if he followed all the pieces of the Halberd, then mabye he'd find Kirby. He knew Kirby was brave, a bit clumsy, but bright as well. Kirby could get out of nearly any situation without a scratch. This was an exception however. The large screen in front of him scanned for Kirby but nothing came up. Only pieces from the Halberd popped onto the screen.

"Damn!" Magolor said resting a hand against the side of his face.

Back with Kirby, he was in the living room telling Galacta Knight about his encounter with Sword and Blade.

"Kirby, you got away with your life! You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. But...don't they still attack someone even if they don't have anything they want?"

"You wouldn't be much use to them if you didn't. Blade really could have sliced you in half if she wanted to. She's fierce!"

"He-he, I bet Meta Knight's mask would break in half if he saw them now!" Kirby laughed and Galacta Knight joined too.

They were actually laughing so hard, Kirby had to use the knight for support but both end up falling to the ground laughing. Meta Knight didn't hear the comment but did hear loud laughter from his own room.

"What are they laughing about? It better not be about me!" Meta Knight snarled.

"Oh Kirby you're a riot!" Galacta Knight chuckled banging a fist on the floor.

"Magolor says I make the best jokes!" Kirby said calming down.

"He's right!" Galacta Knight said.

Meta Knight looked from upstairs face-palming thinking they were acting like a bunch of babies. Next thing he saw was Kirby steal Galacta's lance and run away.

"Ha-ha, can't catch me Galacta!" Kirby waved the Lance in the air.

"Oh I'll get it back Kirby! Come here!" Galacta chased Kirby around the living room.

They ran circles around the couch, jumped over the chairs and raced up the stairs nearly ramming into Meta Knight who jumped back crashing into his room. Kirby found himself trapped at the end of the hall. Galacta Knight walked towards him threatningly.

"Trapped are we?" Galacta Knight smirked from under the mask.

Kirby smirked and ran towards the knight. He threw the lance into the hair and hopped on top of Galacta tripping him. Kirby caught the lance but Galacta Knight was already running towards him. Meta Knight was getting very annoyed and walked out again just in time to see Galacta Knight grab the lance back from Kirby. Meta Knight growled and tackled Galacta Knight down the stairs surprising Kirby. Once at the bottom, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight took out their sword and lance ready to duel. Kirby didn't know wether to stop them or just be amazed. Their weapons clashed and neither of them held back. Kirby finally came cautiously downstairs and looked around. He spotted an old sword in the corner and sucked it up turning into Sword Kirby. Kirby leaped into the air and knocked both knights to the ground with one sword beam.

"AGAIN?" Meta Knight said.

"Whoa, now that's awesome!" Galacta Knight said.

Kirby got in a fighting stance and pointed his sword at Meta Knight.

"Grrr, alright Kirby...you asked for it!" Meta Knight got up.

Meta Knight and Kirby dueled in the middle of the living room. Galacta Knight watched in amazement as Kirby was able to stand against Meta Knight's attacks. Meta Knight was unprepared for some of Kirby's quick attacks and ended up defeated when Kirby's sword sliced straight through the knight's mask breaking it in half. Kirby quickly remembered the joke he made earlier and now regretted it. Meta Knight wrapped his cape around his face.

"KIRBY! YOU BROKE MY MASK!" Meta Knight snarled.

"Sorry, I can fix it!" Kirby said reaching for it on the ground.

Meta Knight snatched the two pieces away.

"Don't bother, I can fix it myself!" Meta Knight growled and went back up to his room.

Kirby sighed sadly and Galacta Knight rested a glove on Kirby's head.

"Don't worry Kirby! You did great! I never thought I would see something like that!" Galacta Knight said.

"I know, I haven't had to copy many abilities." Kirby said thinking of how many he could possibly have.

"Well, come on, let's go get some lunch!" The knight offered.

There was a nice restaurant that was close by the neighborhood and not many criminals hung out around there. There was a bunch of tables sitting around outside the restaurant which was where they decided to eat. Once they got their food, they started talking.

"When do you think Meta Knight will forgive me?" Kirby asked.

"Huh, probably not for awhile! He can get mad at almost anything! It's a shame! I'm starting to think he's still a criminal inside his heart!" Galacta Knight scoffed.

Just then, they heard commotion. They noticed Sword and Blade harrasing another kid. This time they didn't have their weapons with them and were cracking their knuckles instead.

"This isn't going to be good!" Kirby said. "Think they will notice me?"

"I doubt it!" Galacta Knight said.

The kid was punched in the stomach and the face before he handed over his money. Sword and Blade ran off laughing!

"Ugh, poor kid!" Galacta Knight sighed.

"Yeesh, you'd think they'd go easy on a kid!" Kirby shrugged.

"You're probably the first one they ever went easy on. Even if it was just Blade. I wonder if she told Sword!"

"Oh I hope not! I'm scared Galacta!"

"Don't worry, they won't harm you as long as I'm protecting you!"

"You promise?"

"I swear on my loyalty to Knighthood!"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Knight Tricks

Chapter 5: Knight Tricks

Magolor traveled all around Dreamland making sure he looked at every little place. He knew it wouldn't be safe to take his ship too far away from Dreamland thinking someone may try to steal it. Flying himself would have to be the only solution. But by the time he snapped out of his thoughts, he was already far away from Dreamland and he face-palmed.

"Oh man, I need to find a safe place. Somewhere I won't get caught. But where?" Magolor asked himself as he started locating different coordinates found nearbye.

Magolor always thought the ship had a mind of it's own. He wished one day it would speak to him if he took good care of it. His eyes stared at the tracking system hoping for a Kirby sighting. He was starting to fall asleep and decided to place the ship on auto pilot until Kirby was found. He started to cry again while sitting back in a chair gazing up to the ceiling. It was silent. Silence pleased him. He made one sigh and closed his eyes while the Lor Starscutter made it's way out of Dreamland. It was getting late and Galacta Knight had fallen asleep on the couch while Kirby was finishing up the last level of his game. Once he finished, Meta Knight walked along the hallway with his mask fixed. He walked into Galacta's room and found Kirby putting a few things away.

"Kirby!"

"WHOA!"

Kirby jumped and turned around to the knight.

"Meta Knight, you startled me. What do you want?" Kirby asked walking up to him.

"Why must you stay in this boring house, when you can be outside causing trouble?" Meta Knight asked with his cape/wings wrapped around himself.

"Trouble? I can't cause trouble around here! I'll get beaten and arrested!" Kirby said shrugging.

"Exactly, you _are_ the trouble. You don't belong here. You belong back in Dreamland with all the happy-go-lucky people. You won't survive out here...you'd be killed very soon." Meta Knight sneered.

"Meta Knight, look I'm sorry about the Halberd and your mask. I always knew you were famous and I just wanted to meet you and see your ship. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Kirby explained.

"Well it's too late for apologies, I am going too make you suffer till you want to kill yourself. I'm going to make you hurt mentally and physically. And if you think for a second you're going to get away with any of this...you got another thing coming. When I get done with you, you're going to wish you never saw my ship at any point in your life." Meta Knight growled.

A second later Kirby's left cheek felt like it was on fire. He was on the ground coughing up blood. Meta Knight had punched him in the mouth hard. As Kirby coughed, he felt a hard hit to his back as Meta Knight kicked him. The knight pulled Kirby up and back to his face. Kirby struggled to get away from him.

"Listen up Kirby, there's more where that came from. I am going to give you a 5 second running start, and when I find you, it's going to one hell of a night for ya!" Meta Knight whispered.

"Aw come on, Meta Knight please!" Kirby pleaded.

"No, no more excuses! Now start running!" Meta Knight snarled.

Kirby's eyes widened before he jumped through window and ran into the darkness. Five seconds later, Meta Knight followed. Kirby couldn't believe this, he couldn't call Galacta Knight or even find Magolor. He kept running and running without stopping whatsoever. He was too scared to stop and didn't care how deep into the dangerous parts of town he got. He refused to hide in the alleys or abandoned houses. He didn't care that he was getting strange looks. He could faintly hear Meta Knight running as well. He nearly fell over a few boxes, sticks and finally skidded to a halt. He could see what looked like Sword and Blade coming his way but they didn't notice him. Kirby backed up in fear and looked to his right. It was a tiny market store that was still open but it didn't look like any customers were inside. He could hear Meta Knight getting closer and Sword and Blade coming closer. He had no choice, he slammed open the doors gaining the criminal's attention.

"What was that?" Sword asked.

"Don't know...but...I'm in the mood for some stealing! Ready?" Blade nudged Sword with her ax.

"Let's do it!" Sword said holding up his mace.

The two charge in and startle the cashier. Kirby watches from the back.

"GIVE US ALL YOU GOT!" Sword demanded slamming his mace on the counter.

"RIGHT NOW HURRY UP!" Blade yelled also slamming her ax on the counter.

Kirby winced and stayed hidden while the cashier began handing them all the money. Kirby noticed the cashier pressing a red button under the counter signaling police. Of course Kirby didn't know that. Once all the money was given, the crooks laughed.

"Excellent, now then, here how we say thanks!" Sword snickered to Blade.

Sword and Blade began to trash the store like knocking things over, spilling liquids and place deep cuts into the walls with their weapons. Kirby knew he had to get out of there as he ran from their destruction. But as he looked towards the front door, he clearly sees Meta Knight standing right there looking at him. A smirk was hiding behind the mask. Kirby gulped as Meta Knight advanced into the store. But just as he did, the sounds of police sirens and the flashing blue and red lights filled the streets. Meta Knight ran off laughing just as the police broke into the store where the cashier was on the ground covering himself. Sword and Blade readied their weapons but Kirby stayed hidden. He could hear the police easily fight the weapons away from Sword and Blade and dog pile onto them.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! LET US GO NOW!"

Sword and Blade were placed in cuffs and taken out leaving the money behind.

"CHECK FOR MORE!" One policemen said. "That Meta Knight said there was some pink puffball."

Kirby gasped. Meta Knight just ratted him out. One policeman finally found Kirby hiding on a shelve and tossed him to the ground.

"I GOT HIM!"

Kirby was roughly picked up and placed in cuffs before being taken outside. Kirby didn't brother to resist knowing there was no point. He could see Meta Knight on top of a building waving with a smirk. A tear came to Kirby's eye as they placed him in a car. Meta Knight watched as all the police cars left. About 20 minutes later...Kirby was escorted down a long hallway of the holding cells at the police station. Kirby was to stay here until he was given his amount of time in an actual jail.

"Alright pinky, we are going to put you with people we know you'll get along great with." One of the enforcers sneered.

Kirby didn't dare speak. As they stopped at a cell, they quickly toss Kirby straight in. Kirby lands on the floor hard as the enforcers leave laughing. Kirby slowly gets up glad to be out of the cuffs. Once he gets a good look at his other cellmates, he gasps in horror to see Sword and Blade sitting on a long bench. They were silent and looking down at the floor. Kirby didn't know what to do. There was a space in between the robbers big enough for him to sit since it was the only bench in the cell for some reason. He quietly walked over scared they might pummel him since he is alone with them. He took his chances and sat in the spot between. He knew it would be best to stay silent. He casted a quick glance to both of them but they didn't move. They looked mad since their fists were clenched as a very quiet growl escaped their mouths.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight arrived home satisfied with themselves. When he opened the door, he spotted Galacta Knight not looking very happy.

"What's your problem?" Meta Knight sneered walking past him after closing the door.

"Where's Kirby?" Galacta Knight asked.

"Beats me!"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Why would I know?"

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT IN THE HOUSE SO YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"I'LL RAISE MY VOICE WHENEVER I WANT, NOW YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS META KNIGHT!"

Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were right in each other's masked faces. Their eyes were locked right on each other and their fists tightened.

"I was going to beat on the brat but decided to have a little fun. I chased him into the other side of town where he got mixed up in some trouble with Sword and Blade. They and along with Kirby were arrested and I watched victorious."

"HE'S IN JAIL? WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO AND GET HIM IN TROUBLE LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW, THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I SHOULD NEVER LEAVE HIM ALONE WITH YOU! YOU'RE IRRESPONSIBLE AND THE WAY YOU TREAT HIM IS HORRIBLE!"

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO SAT ON HIS ASS ALL NIGHT NOT DOING A DAMN THING WITH HIM!"

"YOU KNOW KIRBY WAS RIGHT, YOU DO BELONG BACK WITH THE OTHER CRIMINALS, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHAT KIND OF PUFFBALL WITH ANGEL WINGS GOES ON A CRIMINAL SPREE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"ONE WHO TRIES TO KEEP HIS DUMB BROTHER OUT OF TROUBLE!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT! SCREW YOU! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

"OH SURE, JUST LIKE YOU HANDLED YOURSELF WITH THE HALBERD!"

"..."

"..."

That was the final straw, Meta Knight throws himself at Galacta Knight starting a huge fist-fight in the living room. They roll around, punch, kick and pull each other's wings as they tussle around the living room. They were beating each other so bad their masks began to crack in different places. Meta's sword and Galacta's lance were in their own rooms at the time. They brawled on the floor for about 15 minutes before it spilled out in the backyard where the Halberd was in the process of being rebuilt. Meanwhile, Magolor had just been jolted awake when the Lor Starcutter halted finding the city location of Kirby and the knights. Magolor jumped out of exhaustion and looked at the holo screen. On it...he could see the town and the colored points on the screen pointed to two certain knights scuffling. The Lor Starcutter landed in one of the empty spaces where a house was and Magolor exited the ship looking around. When he saw the fight he floated over and broke them up.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! What's the problem here?" Magolor asked.

Both Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were severely beaten and tired. They both had a black eye, broken mask, torn wings and countless bruises. Suddenly Galacta Knight recognized Magolor.

"Are you Magolor?" Galacta Knight asked.

"Yes I am! I'm guessing you met Kirby? I'm looking for him!" Magolor said.

"And just what are you?" Meta Knight asked examining him.

"I'm an alien from a different demension and I'm Kirby's best friend. What are you two fighting about?"

"This asshole put Kirby in jail with the most dangerous criminals in the town." Galacta Knight pointed to his younger brother.

"YOU WHAT...WHY?" Magolor snarled ready to punch Meta Knight himself but Galacta Knight stopped him.

"Long story! But we need to get him out before Sword and Blade kill him." Galacta said.

"FORGET KIRBY! I'M GOING BACK INSIDE TO FIX MY MASK...AGAIN!" Meta Knight snarled.

"Come on Magolor, we got to get to that jail fast. I know the way!" Galacta and Magolor flew away.

Meta Knight looked back at the Lor Starcutter and wondered. Now that looked like a functional ship!

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Criminal's Path

Chapter 6: Criminal's Path

Back in the cell, Kirby still decided not to say anything to the two robbers who still kept their sight to the floor. It was likely that they were asleep. He quietly sighed believing he would be okay since they haven't done anything to him yet and was very glad that they didn't have their weapons. Of course, they probably could still beat the crap out of him with their own gloved fists. He took this chance to examine them, Sword had a few dried blood spots all over his armor, gloves and shoes. He was known to be extremely dangerous, Kirby didn't see why. He looked like a knight...with a ripped cape. His yellow eyes were hidden in the armor. Kirby then looked at Blade, the girl who spared his life before. She was more dangerous than Sword. Her red hair looked messy and her armor was bloody. The spikes on her gloves were soaked in blood. How did she see out of that armor? All in all, Kirby thought she was pretty hot anyways. Mabye they were waiting to do something when the poilce man are not around. Magolor and Galacta Knight landed in front of the police station.

"Uh, the police won't try to arrest you will they?" Magolor asked.

"I don't think so, after all, I did change my ways!" Galacta Knight shrugged.

"What are the times, we might be too late!"

"Don't know, don't care! Let's go in!"

Once they entered, it was Magolor who got a bunch of looks. At the main desk, the policemen took his eyes of his paperwork and glanced at the two. He recognized Galacta Knight.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Galacta Knight. I bet you're still glad to be on the good side now! Who's this guy?" The officer asked.

"This is Magolor, we were here to check on Kirby, the other pink puffball! I believe he's in there by mistake." Galacta Knight explained.

"How, he was in the store hiding when Sword and Blade were robbing it."

"True, but he had no idea! It was because of my idiot brother who is framing him, just because he doesn't like him." Galacta Knight.

"I see, is that who you got that black eye from?" The officer laughed.

"Unfortunately...but that's not the point, can we see Kirby?" Galacta Knight sighed glad he didn't point out his other injuries.

"Sure, he's 4 cells down on the left."

"Thanks!"

Kirby could barely contain his fear when he heard footsteps approaching. But who he saw made him smile.

"Galacta Knight?" Kirby finally spoke.

This caught Sword and Blade's attention as they looked up shocked to hear the name.

"Kirby! Are you okay?" Galacta Knight asked.

"Yeah...MAGOLOR!"

"KIRBY!"

Kirby and Magolor hugged the best they could through the bars. Sword and Blade looked at each other and walked up behind Kirby.

"Well, Sword and Blade. My two old crime partners!" Galacta Knight smirked behind the mask.

"It's been awhile!" Sword said.

"Yeah, too long!" Blade said.

"You know this guy?" Sword pointed to Kirby who gulped.

"Of course, I've been taking care of him since I found him on the streets!" Galacta Knight explained.

"Yeah...me and Kirby accidently blew up the Halberd and the explosion scattered us." Magolor explained.

"What happened to you Galacta?" Blade asked.

"Galacta are you okay?" Kirby asked.

"Me and Meta Knight got in a fight. But it's not like it's the first time!" Galacta Knight shrugged.

"Damn Meta Knight!" Kirby mumbled but earned a shove from Sword.

"Don't swear his name!" Sword growled making Kirby want to shrink into nothing.

"Don't shove him!" Magolor snarled.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Sword said getting close to the bars.

"You're lucky these bars are seperating us!" Magolor retorted.

"Just wait till we get out then!" Sword said clenching a fist.

"Guys enough, look, we are going to do everything we can to get you guys out! We promise!" Galacta Knight said.

"Okay...hope to see you guys soon!" Kirby smiled.

"Hey you two, visiting hours are closing now!" Said an officer.

Magolor and Galacta Knight left leaving Kirby trapped with Sword and Blade again. After swearing Meta Knight's name, he just knew his pink butt was going to be kicked before morning. Kirby turned around to go back to his spot in between them. This time Kirby looked more afraid than ever and the other two were not looking at the floor, they were looking at him. After Kirby sat down, a few minutes past by before Sword spoke.

"Scared are ya?" Sword chuckled.

Kirby didn't know if he should answer back. Both crooks were laughing in a low evil tone.

"Y-y-yeah..." Kirby managed to say.

"You should be." Blade said.

"Do you even know what criminal activities we've done in our life?" Sword asked.

"N-no!" Kirby said.

"Murder, stealing, fighting, kidnapping, harassing...what more fun could we have?" Sword named them off while Blade nodded.

"Oh...uh...I've heard you two are the most dangerous guys in Dreamland." Kirby said.

"That is true...and always will be." Blade said.

"And I have no problem with that!" Kirby shook his head.

"I bet you don't!" Sword said.

In a flash, Sword grabbed Kirby and tossed him into a corner before Sword pins him to the wall. Blade comes up beside Sword.

"You don't wanna die do you?" Sword asked. "Because we have no problem ending your life right now."

"No! No! Please don't kill me!" Kirby pleaded.

"Okay then...we won't hurt you...much, if you help us escape. We don't feel like waiting until morning. If you refuse, we will beat you to death, understand?" Sword threatened holding a fist right in Kirby's face.

Kirby nodded. He could see a little yellow glow through Sword's helmet.

"Good, now then...Blade check to see if any guards are around!" Sword told her.

Blade went to the bars and looked around. No one was there and she gave a thumbs up to Sword who nodded.

"Alright Kirby, mabye you could just squeeze on through there?" Sword asked.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Kirby smirked.

Kirby noticed a rock in a corner and started his inhaling ability while the other two stood there shocked. They had never seen such power. Kirby inhaled the rock and became Stone Kirby. Sword and Blade jump back as Kirby crashes through the bars somehow not alerting the police.

"He did it! We're free!" Blade said.

Kirby smiled at the two. Maybe they weren't so bad after all, even if they did threaten his life. The three ran to find the vault where their weapons were placed. It happened to be at the end of the hall where there were no more cells. Still as Stone Kirby, he busted straight through the door. There was Sword's mace and Blade's ax. They cheered but then remembered they were in a building full of officers. Also in the vault was a sword, though old and rusted. Kirby sucked it up anyway becoming Sword Kirby again.

"Whoa!" Sword said.

"Amazing!" Blade said.

Kirby jumped up and swung out a sword beam obliterating a wall in the station and the alarms blared. Kirby, Sword and Blade escaped while the police couldn't figure out how they escaped. Some were sent out to catch them. The plan was to get back to their hideout knowing the police never found out where they lived. Meanwihle, Meta Knight had just got finished exploring the Lor Starcutter and entered the main control room.

"He-he, that alien will never find me. I'll just take this for myself and go off on another adventure!" Meta Knight laughed.

Before he entered the ship he had fixed his mask and tended to his wounds. He was done following Galacta Knight's orders and needed some time alone. As he approached the control panels, he was confused. What buttons should he press? He looked all around and finally found the button to start it up. When suddenly...

**"SYSTEMS ACTIVATED! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! MAGOLOR NOT IDENTIFIED! LOCKDOWN ACTIVATED!"**

The Lor Starscutter's doors locked and all the windows were locked down. Meta Knight had to escape! But he didn't know how. The control panel itself actually locked Meta Knight from using it!

"NO! What is happening?" Meta Knight panicked trying to find some way of the ship.

Meta Knight had left Galaxia back at the house. Magolor and Galacta Knight could hear the sirens and see a flash of lights in the distance near the house. Magolor's eyes grow wide seeing the Lor Starcutter floating in the air.

"My ship!" Magolor yells in rage.

"It must be Meta Knight!" Galacta Knight growled.

"THAT'S IT! THIS GUYS HAS GOTTON ON MY NERVES FOR THE LAST TIME!" Magolor roars and flies up to the ship.

As they landed on the top, Galacta Knight and Magolor had to work together to bust a hole through the roof. But before they could, the ship began scanning their identities. Magolor was identified first.

**"IDENTITY CONFIRMED, ENTER MAGOLOR SIR"**

A opening in the roof was revealed and they entered landing right in the main control room. Meta Knight turned to them.

"YOU!" Magolor pointed to Meta Knight. "GET OFF MY SHIP!"

"YOU WANT IT BACK? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR IT!" Meta Knight challenged.

Magolor charged at Meta Knight and tackled him to the ground. Galacta Knight was forced to hack into the ship to deactivate the lockdown. He'd tell Magolor later.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: True Spirit

Chapter 7: True Spirit

Galacta Knight was having a difficult time trying to control and hack the ship with Meta Knight and Magolor fighting all over the place. Magolor could get very dangerous when someone messed with his ship. He could've called for the defense systems but he decided to fight Meta Knight himself and was pretty much winning. Meta Knight on the ground getting pounded on by Magolor.

"Hold him off Magolor! I think I-" Galacta Knight is cut off when the ship automatically shifts to auto-pilot.

"DON'T YOU EVER STEAL MY SHIP AGAIN! STICK WITH YOURS!" Magolor said grabbing the knight's mask and ripping it off.

Magolor continued to pummel Meta Knight's exposed face but Galacta Knight held him back.

"Magolor the ship is on auto-pilot!" Galacta Knight said showing him the controls.

"Really, I guess it does have a mind on it's own!" Magolor shrugged.

He turned to Meta Knight who was still on the ground and grabbed him towards his face.

"If you ever touch my ship again, I will rip out your heart and make you eat it!" Magolor threatened.

Galacta Knight winced as Magolor knocked Meta Knight out cold.

"Sorry Galacta, but he deserves it!" Magolor sneered looking at Meta Knight on the ground.

"Well, at least he won't be causing in more trouble tonight. I guess I'll take him to the house!" Galacta Knight shrugged.

Magolor nodded and went back to the controls so he could make sure the ship safely landed behind the house again. Back with Kirby, he had followed Sword and Blade to a little shack that looked old and torn up. Inside, Sword and Blade set down their weapons, cut the TV on and pull out some food. They allowed Kirby to join them knowing he couldn't find his way around them. Sword began to polish a few weapons while Blade showed Kirby around.

"Thank you for letting me stay here till Galacta Knight and Magolor come for me." Kirby said.

"It's no problem, after all, you did save us!" Blade said nearly in a cheerful way.

"At least we lost the police. They'd probably beat us to death after escaping!" Kirby laughed.

"Heh, I'd like to see them try! They got lucky back at the store. We'll just simply rob it again once everything is fixed." Blade chuckled.

Kirby felt that the more he was around these two, the more he felt comfortable. He was really starting to like Blade a lot. He was also starting to have feelings for her...and mabye she felt the same since she didn't kill him when she had the chance. But he had a few more questions as they walked down the upstairs hallway.

"Blade...why did you two become criminals?" Kirby asked making Blade stop.

Blade turned to him and sighed.

"It was just...fun. When we were little, we had the urge to steal some candy by hiding it in our pockets. And we got away, starting the whole theft business. It's just enjoyable, makes up happy. And there is the fact that we love to fight, we started picking fights with different people. We only kidnapped people to stir up confusion, then demand the person for all the money he has. Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were starting to get bored with it and left us. It was Galacta Knight who was the leader since he was the oldest. We were shocked when the knights didn't want to take part in what we always did. Lucky for us, we can take care of ourselves." Blade explained seemingly upset.

"Oh...wow...I'm sorry they left you guys!" Kirby said.

"It's okay, but...what about you? You seem to be just like us only...you resist. But so far you've blew up the Halberd, killed a person, go to jail and even escaped from it. Do you like doing stuff like that?" Blade asked.

"It's not that I like it...I just have no choice. But me and Magolor did a bunch a crazy things and never get caught. I guess it's in me...but...I don't want it to be." Kirby said.

"Interesting...I'm sure Sword would be impressed." Blade said.

"You think?"

"Yeah!"

Kirby finally wanted to bring up their first encounter.

"Blade...why did you spare me the first time?"

Blade then remembered she had encountered him before but made up a lie to Sword.

"I...well...you didn't seem to have any money on you so..." Blade trailed off looking down.

"Are you sure that's all?" Kirby asked smiling a bit.

"Yeah...I think so." Blade rubbed the back of her head.

"You know Blade, ever since I saw one of those old wanted posters of you and Sword...I uh...kinda had a...crush on you!" Kirby said looking away blushing.

"You did?"

"But I know, I'm not your type. Especially since I'm not fully a criminal or...the same species as you." Kirby said still blushing.

"You don't have to be..." Blade said grabbing Kirby's hands.

Kirby nearly went pale in the face as Blade leaned her head closer. Then for the first time, Blade lowered her mouthguard only a bit enough to see her mouth, her eyes were still hidden. She was smiling.

"Blade...wait, you mean..."

"I...actually...have a crush on...you..." Blade said before pressing her lips against Kirby's.

Sword was still downstairs watching TV and wondering what the heck was taking them so long to look upstairs. He wanted to call out her name but dismissed it. At the same time, Kirby was wondering what Sword would think. Of course he and Blade weren't watching where they were standing and the kissing was interrupted from tumbling down the stairs landing near Sword's chair.

"What are you two up to?" Sword asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing right now!" Blade said motioning a wink to Kirby who blushed.

"Alright enough nonsense, I believe the police are still out looking for us and we need to get to Galacta Knight before it's too late!" Sword said.

"But I thought you were always safe here!" Kirby said.

"It's not just that...it's...we need to...have a chat with him." Sword said feeling a bit concerned.

Kirby was confused but nodded.

"Kirby are you sure you can help us again?" Sword asked, this time nice without a hint of anger or threats.

"Yeah...we got to get to Galacta!" Kirby said.

Kirby noticed the fire in the fireplace and sucked it up turning into Fire Kirby.

"I'll lead the way, I know where the house is!" Kirby said.

Sword and Blade nodded and ran with him out of a window. The fire glowed brightly on top of his head as they ran down some empty streets. They could see several glows of red and blue lights behind them and in the distance. Sword and Blade readied their ax and mace in case they had to fight. But Kirby turned away from the lights runnning faster as he had traveled these streets before. They could see light from the Lor Starscutter in the distance.

"Almost there!" Sword said.

People began shutting and locking their doors seeing the two dangerous crooks. Upon coming towards the house, they leap towards the door and crash inside slamming into a wall. Galacta Knight and Magolor jumped from their spot on the couch and go over to them.

"Sword? Blade? KIRBY?" Galacta Knight said surprised.

"Hi guys!" Kirby said.

When Magolor and Sword locked eyes on each other they growled.

"YOU! I believe we got some unfinished business." Sword said cracking his knuckles.

"I believe we do! COME ON!" Magolor said motioning Sword towards him.

Blade held back Sword while Kirby held back Magolor.

"ENOUGH!" Galacta Knight yelled. "Now how did you three escape?"

"Kirby used some of his copy abilities!" Blade said.

"Yeah, stone and fire!" Kirby said smiling.

"Impressive!" Magolor said.

"So why did you two come here?" Galacta Knight asked.

"We...feel that...mabye you made the right decision to leave the whole criminal life!" Sword said rubbing the top of his helmet.

"Really? But you seem to be so good at it!" Galacta Knight said.

"True...but...maybe we could tone it down...a bit. It's not safe to go back there with the police still around." Blade said. "So...can we stay here?"

Magolor looked at Galacta Knight like he was crazy. Kirby looked concerned and dragged Magolor away.

"Magolor, you can't blow this. I just found my true love...Blade Knight!" Kirby whispered.

"Really? No way!" Magolor scoffed wrapping his hands around his body as if to cross his arms.

"It's true, we kissed and everything." Kirby said.

"Oh...well that explains why she kept looking at you."

"Exactly!"

"Fine...I'll accept it. But no one said me and Sword will get along."

"You probably won't!"

"Hey, where's Meta Knight?" Sword asked.

"He tried to steal the Lor Starscutter and lost terribly to Magolor!" Galacta Knight chuckled. "He's upstairs knocked out!"

"I think you mean he was..." Blade pointed to the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Meta Knight yelled coming down the stairs with his mask back on and a huge bandage wrapped around his head.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: No Evil

Chapter 8: No Evil

Kirby hid behind Galacta Knight who's wing wrapped around him. Magolor stood close to Kirby while Sword and Blade backed up. Meta Knight looked at all of them not surprised to see his old partners in crime. When Meta Knight saw kirby he growled.

"KIRBY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF JAIL? YOU TWO ACTUALLY GOT HIM OUT?" Meta Knight snarled at his brother and Magolor.

"No...he got us out!" Sword answered surprising the knight.

"Kirby has possibly to most powerful abilities and bravery we've ever seen!" Blade nodded.

"Meta Knight, you're not going to lay a finger on Kirby ever again...or else!" Galacta Knight warned.

Meta Knight realized everyone was now against him. Especially Sword and Blade. Sword now regretted getting mad at Kirby for swearing Meta Knight's name.

"You know, none of this would of happened if you two didn't bother me!" Meta Knight pointed to Kirby and Magolor.

"...I'm glad it did happen!" Said Galacta Knight.

"What?" Meta Knight looked dumbfounded at his older brother.

"Kirby...there's something I've been meaning to tell you since we met!" Galacta Knight rubbing his gloves together.

"What?" Kirby wondered.

"Well, do you remember exactly how you were...abandoned?" Galacta Knight asked.

"Not much, I don't remember seeing a lot of puffballs around, my parents weren't around me alot. But then, I don't know, I think I remember them hiding me somewhere in Whispy Woods before running off. The craziest thing is, I saw what looked like you guys without the armor. But that's all I remember...at least until Magolor took me in. Did you see anything Magolor?"

"No, when I arrived here, I only saw you in Whispy Woods." Magolor said.

"Kirby...we have reason to believe that...you are our brother!" Galacta Knight said surprising Meta Knight and Kirby.

"What!" Kirby said.

"How do you know?" Meta Knight asked.

"...I saw him...I just never got to speak to him. We three could possibly be the only puffballs left on Popstar. But it's true...I know it is!" Galacta Knight explained looking to Kirby who looked like he had just seen all his food taken away. "Kind of a shock isn't it?"

Kirby just fainted from shock. Blade and Magolor decided to carry Kirby back to Galacta Knight's room. Galacta turned to Meta Knight but saw that he had vanished. He looked to Sword who shrugged. The next day, Sword and Blade had decided to put up the bandit gear and become honarary knights. Blade had the spikes on her gloves and shoes taken off and was given different shoulder pads and a sword. Sword took off his cape and was also given a sword. Of course, even though knights used weapons during battle, it didn't mean they had to get rid of their habit of fighting with their fists. They didn't worry about where Meta Knight was at the time. Luckily, the police had ceased looking for Sword and Blade and decided it wasn't worth it. Magolor and Kirby were glad to be talking to each other again while Blade often joined them. Sword and Magolor still didn't see eye-to-eye but knew they had something in common...the love of protecting who they care about most.

"So Sword, are you okay with Blade being in love with Kirby?" Galacta Knight asked that day.

"Yeah, as long as she's happy, I'm happy!" Sword nodded. "Where are they?"

Blade, Kirby and Magolor were taking a walk on the empty streets. Blade was showing them what the streets were like during the day. Kirby had to admit, it did look less scary than at night. He smiled. After all, the criminals only appeared at night. During the day they were probably at home doing their own thing. Of course, there was the visible blood splatters and dead corpses lying around.

"Kirby, how did you survive all this?" Magolor asked.

"Same way we survive in Dreamland." Kirby shrugged. "Hey Blade, like the new look?"

"I love it, and so does Sword!" Blade said still walking. "I feel, stronger and braver!"

"You were always that!" Kirby said hugging Blade from behind.

"Thanks Kirby!" Blade said turning around and hugged him. "So I was wondering, are you free tonight?"

"Heck yeah, is that okay Magolor?" Kirby asked.

"Of course, besides, I still need to check all the systems on my ship, it may be awhile." Magolor winked to Kirby.

"Okay why am I getting winked at now?" Kirby rubbed his head.

That night, Blade and Kirby found a tall hill to sit on and have a picnic. They had grabbed a bunch of food from the kitchen and wanted to sit under the moonlight. For Blade's sake, Kirby ate slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the armor off?"

"I'm fine!" Blade said with only her mouth exposed. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all! It's yours! You can do whatever you want!" Kirby smiled.

The two started to talk more even after they had finished eating.

"Kirby, I'm sorry for what me and Sword put you through."

"It's okay, I'm just glad I got to meet you."

"So am I!"

"I love you Blade."

"I love you too Kirby!"

Blade pounced on Kirby and they began kissing again.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blade and Kirby jumped up hearing the noise. It sounded like Meta Knight.

"Oh no, Meta Knight's in trouble!" Kirby said.

"Let's go!" Blade said taking out her sword.

Downtown, Meta Knight was being chased by some monster. He kept throwing sword beams at it but the monster would dodge them all. Meta Knight was so far keeping good distance between him and what was chasing him. His wings were too weak and torn to use. He and Galacta Knight had an encounter with the beast before...only water could weaken it while fire could strengthen it. Kirby and Blade made their way towards Meta Knight who tripped over a dead body. Galaxia was propelled a few feet away.

"NO!" Meta Knight yelled trying to get up.

The beast came closer, it's claws covered in drips of blood.

"Don't come any closer!" Meta Knight said.

"META KNIGHT!" Kirby and Blade to the rescue.

"What are you two doing here?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well we were on a date but now it's ruined!" Kirby sighed. "What's wrong?"

"That creature is going to kill me!" Meta Knight pointed to behind Kirby.

The monster finally came out of the darkness. It was WolfWrath. Kirby and Blade gasped.

"LEAVE NOW! YOU CAN'T STOP HIM!" Meta Knight warned.

"Well we can at least try!" Kirby said in tried to inhale WolfWrath.

WolfWrath looked like he was laughing. Blade ran up and tried to swipe at the beast. WolfWrath blocked all of the attacks and knocked Blade to the ground dropping her sword.

"BLADE!" Kirby yelled.

Kirby turned back to WolfWrath who was now an inch away from him. It looked like he was waiting for Kirby to make a move. Meta Knight got back up and began to limp towards Kirby. Kirby grabbed Meta Knight.

"Give me Galaxia!"

"What?"

"Give me Galaxia, I know what I'm doing!"

"No! I'll never give it to you!"

"You don't have much of a choice right now!" Kirby pointed to WolfWrath. "We need to lead WolfWrath to the river up ahead."

Meta knight clenched a fist. His assumed younger brother, telling him what to do? But Kirby may be right, it was the only shot they had before they all are reduced to a horrible death.

"Fine!" Meta Knight said hesitantly handing Galaxia to Kirby.

Blade had gotton up and tried to swipe at WolfWrath again. She was able to make a cut straight on the side of WolfWrath's face, then she punched him in the nose. Before WolfWrath could attack, Blade jumped onto his back and tried to hang on as the beast thrashed around.

"BLADE BE CAREFUL!" Kirby said.

"YEE-HAW!" Blade laughed.

But WolfWrath finally knocked her off and she slammed hard into a wall. Meta Knight ran over and helped her up. Kirby tossed Galaxia in the air and inhaled it becoming Galaxia Sword Kirby. Meta Knight gasped. This was the first time he's ever saw a Kirby transformation...and it was with his own sword.

"LET'S GO!" Kirby called out.

Kirby, Meta Knight and Blade ran as WolfWrath angrily chases after them. The river was up ahead but WolfWrath didn't know. The beast was catching up to Blade quickly. Meta Knight slowed down to grab Blade's hand and run with her. Kirby would spin around and cast sword beams at the beast but WolfWrath would block each one. As the river got closer, Blade spun around and tripped WolfWrath with her sword and the beast roared as it plunged into the water burning him on impact.

"RRRAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!" WolfWrath screeched.

Blade jumped into the water and wrestled with the weakened WolfWrath trying to keep it in the water. Kirby turned to Meta Knight and held out Galaxia.

"Meta Knight, I have a plan...you in?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight realized Kirby knew what he was doing. He felt that mabye he was wrong about him. He wasn't so bad, he was brave, smart and clever. Meta Knight nodded and grabbed the tip of Galaxia.

"Let's do this!" Meta Knight said finding strength in himself.

The sword glowed brightly and both found themselves blasting high into the air as the yellow and white glow consumed them. Electricity exploded across the night sky. Sword, Magolor and Galacta Knight could see Kirby and Meta Knight in the air as they began to spin around till they looked like a moving tire. They were about to do more than a sword beam.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sword asked.

"Don't know, but it looks cool!" Magolor said.

"Come on!" Galacta Knight said as they ran towards the event.

Blade was eventually knocked off again and fell on the ground too weak to get up.

"THIS! ENDS! NOW!" Kirby and Meta Knight yelled as they flew straight down.

They began to fuse with the sword and becoming one giant sword half the size of King Dedede's castle. Many people watched the sword go down. WolfWrath looked up horrified. In a flash, another explosion as big as the Halberd one, erupted the entire downtown. Sword, Magolor and Galacta Knight were standing on a cliff blocking the winds of the blast. On impact, WolfWrath was destroyed while Kirby and Meta Knight were seperated. They and Blade were tossed high in the sky...very high. Galacta Knight and Magolor flew up and caught all three of them and placed them safely on the ground. Kirby gave the normal-sized Galaxia back to Meta Knight.

"THAT...WAS...AMAZING!" Magolor cheered.

"I'm impressed guys!" Galacta Knight said.

"Blade are you okay?' Sword asked.

Blade's armor looked pretty banged up. But she was alive.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Blade breathed.

Kirby walked over to her.

"Don't worry Kirby, I'm okay!" Blade assured.

"I'm glad, you fought bravely!" Kirby smiled.

"Kirby..." Came a spanish-accent voice.

When Kirby turned around, he was met with a hug from Meta Knight. Kirby was surprised.

"I'm sorry Kirby...for everything!" Meta Knight said trying not to cry.

"I'm...sorry too, about the Halberd." Kirby said hugging back.

"Oh forget that ship! It's not important anymore. You're who's important, you're my brother." Meta Knight said.

Kirby smiled. Galacta Knight cut in.

"Now Meta Knight, you promise to not do anything like this again?" Galacta Knight said.

"I promise." Meta Knight nodded.

"By the way, where were you?" Kirby asked.

"I was just out for a little walk. I did come back last night...but left early in the morning to sit at the river and think. I'm guessing I caused some...confusion." Meta Knight said embarrased.

"Come on everybody, let's go back home!" Magalor said and everyone agreed.

When they got home, they all decided it was time for rest. Sword and Blade slept on the couches while Magolor slept in his ship. Galacta Knight was already asleep but as Kirby walked up the stairs, he spotted Meta Knight by his door.

"Kirby...I know you usually sleep with Galacta Knight but...would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Meta Knight offered. "You don't have to."

"Thank you Meta Knight!"

"Please, call me Meta!"

An hour later, Galacta Knight wondered where Kirby was now. He could hear two sets of snoring in the next room. As he poked his head in, he saw Kirby asleep next to Meta Knight who had an arm wrapped around Kirby like Galacta usually did. Galacta smiled. The next morning, all of them were chatting about what has been happening the past few days. During this, the doorbell rang. Galacta Knight usually didn't get visitors. Galacta Knight took out his lance, Meta knight, Sword and Blade took out their swords, and Kirby and Magolor stood their ground. Galacta Knight cautiously opened the door and to his shock...it was a puffball...no...four puffballs. The one in the middle was a green one with golden armor, a mask, cape and gloves. The other three were also in armor, wore masks, capes and gloves. Galacta Knight and Meta Knight were at a lost for words. Kirby was amazed.

"Galacta Knight, Meta Knight, we meet again!" Said the gold armored one.

"Sir Arthur?" Meta Knight said.

"Hello Meta Knight...Galacta Knight..." Sir Arthur nodded before turning to Kirby.

Kirby had heard stories about Sir Arthur but these other guys were new. He felt nervous being stared at by the leader. Sir Arthur stepped in and came close to Kirby.

"Um...hello Sir Arthur!" Kirby said nervously.

"Hello Kirby...it's been a long time!" Sir Arthur said.

"A long time? I've never seen you before!" Kirby tilted his head.

"Kirby...I'm your dad!" Sir Arthur said.

Kirby's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Magolor, Sword and Blade gasped.

"M-my dad? But how? You...I thought..." Kirby began to studder.

"Son, me and your mom had no choice but to leave you behind. We and many others were being attacked by a bunch of bandits. Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were the only ones old enough to run away and hide. While your mom created a distraction, I hid you in hopes to find you one day. But I never got the chance. And I couldn't save your mom in time. I had to flee far away with the others and eventually I found these three and had to start a new life helping to protect the whole planet of Popstar. I'm sorry for putting you through all this. But again I had no choice!" Sir Arthur explained as Kirby began to cry.

"It's okay...dad!" Kirby smiled hugging Sir Arthur who hugged back.

"How did you find us?" Galacta Knight asked.

"When I was finally able to come and try to find you...I ran a tracking system in our ship but found none of you where I last saw you. But after I saw Magolor take Kirby in and you two found this place, I immediately assumed you were all safe from harm. Of course now after what I've seen, I have to say...I'm extremely proud of you...all of you. I saw everything, from taking Kirby in, to the powerful blast that killed WolfWrath." Sir Arthur explained smiling under the mask. "And I figured now was the right time to reveal myself."

Blade and Sword came up behind Kirby and Blade grabbed Kirby's hand.

"And I see you made some new friends...and a mate!" Sir Arthur said.

Kirby nodded and chuckled.

"Oh...and these three behind me, they are Sir Falspar, Sir Nonsurat, and Sir Dragato." Sir Arthur introduced them.

"Hello everyone!" They all greeted.

"Hi!" Kirby waved.

"Hey where is your ship?" Meta Knight asked.

"Since we have the ability of teleportation, our ship is waiting in Dreamland near Whispy Woods. And about the Halberd Meta Knight..." Sir Arthur was cut off.

"I'm not worried about it!" Meta Knight shrugged.

"Meta Knight...we did fix your ship."

"Huh?"

Sir Arthur pointed behind the house and everyone saw the Halberd completely restored. Meta Knight had barely taken a look at it since before he framed Kirby. Meta Knight smiled big behind the mask.

"Now I can fly the ship around again!" Meta Knight said.

"So...what do we do now?" Kirby asked.

"Mabye we could...go off on another adventure!" Galacta Knight suggested.

"Do any of you even want to stay around here?" Sir Arthur asked.

"No!"

"Nope!"

"Not really!"

"Heck no!"

"No way!"

"Why?"

Then Magolor had an idea!

"Hey, why don't we go around to explore Popstar, then mabye visit my home planet Halcandra to stop any dangers and finally return to Dreamland to help protect it?" Magolor suggested.

"That's an excellent idea!" Kirby cheered.

"Yeah, and we can fight different kinds of bad guys along the way!" Sword said.

"I'd love to save anyone in danger!" Blade said.

About an hour later, the Halberd and the Lor Starcutter were safely landing in Dreamland. Nothing had changed, it was just its peaceful quiet self. Many residents waved as the heroes exited the ships. Even King Dedede smirked seeing that Kirby and Magolor were back to cause trouble...but they weren't. Kirby and the others were surprised to see Sir Arthur's ship. It was almost like the Lor Starscutter but with several different designs, weapons and a color scheme of gold and white.

"Now Kirby...are you sure you're ready to join us in our travels, protect this planet and save others beyond?" Sir Arthur asked rubbing his son's head.

"I do! I'd love to travel, I may miss playing in the grass, eating apples from Whispy Woods, and getting on King Dedede's nerves for awhile. But I don't care, I just want to be close to my father, brothers, girlfriend and best friends!" Kirby smiled.

Sir Arthur nodded as his crew powered up their ship. Kirby watched as Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Sword and Blade entered the Halberd and Sir Arthur and his crew entered their ship. They all seemed to be in a hurry. Magolor nudged Kirby.

"Come on Kirby, we're going to find out just who's the fastest!" Magolor said.

"Oh we'll win of course!" Kirby laughed running into the Lor Starscutter.

All three ships flew up into the air before blasting off into the sky...towards new adventures and chaos that Kirby and Magolor couldn't wait to get to!

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**And so this closes "Abandonment"! I think I should've changed the title. But meh, so...hope you all enjoyed this! A sequel? It's possible! But I don't know yet!**_


End file.
